


【曼豆腐】悠长假期

by BroTomoya



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: 当他听不见时，你仍可以与他做爱。





	【曼豆腐】悠长假期

**Author's Note:**

> *角色患有听力障碍。

他的球袜上还有新沾上的泥点子，队医的拇指并不温柔的检查他的下眼睑，队友们——他从未见过他们的脸上有过这种表情。

观众好安静，球场也好安静。

他用袖口拭了一把耳廓，却被几名队医架着下了场。

波兰人没再上场，也没再说过话——字面意义上的，那次比赛送给了他一场悠长而寂静的假期。

太静了。深夜里他望着曼朱基奇的后背，假装那又是一个普通的夜晚，并没有谁的爱人在哭。

——

莱万多夫斯基跪在床垫上，俯下身来让曼朱基奇揉着后颈。

他比往常要安静太多了。曼朱基奇想，虽然以前波兰人也不怎么爱说话。他们多半在周三的晚上做爱，他记得几句波兰话，还是在贡献完了整晚的精液之后，从那人嘴里挤出的、弥足珍贵的几句。

可现在对方更有理由一言不发了。

莱万的嘴在曼朱基奇的胯部工作着，他后脑勺上的发旋在视觉里忽远忽近，向下，白净的脖子格外显眼。口交的动静回荡在卧室里，跪在床垫上的人被台灯照出一副带着毛边的剪影。

那影子看起来像一只巨大的、古怪的、灰色的猫。

久跪的姿势和并拢的腿带来意想不到的刺激，他听见莱万脱掉了内裤——想必是要埋下头去舔他的囊袋，那两只手正忙着扒开曼朱基奇的大腿，所以波兰人只能像个青春期男孩那样，借着并不突出的床沿和床单，偷偷刺激着自己的那根性器。

“行了，趴过来。”

他又忘了，现在他的波兰人很难回应他了。

上次也是这样，已经从那人的后面挺进去了，抽插得用力，眼泪都被晃出眼眶，点点滴滴沾湿了莱万多夫斯基的腰窝。当然曼朱基奇没有承认，狡辩说那是口水，骂他骂太多了。

身下的人抓着床头的栏杆，屁股里插着一根被他自己唾液润湿了的阴茎，张着嘴，粉色的舌尖无意义的抵着上颚。曼朱基奇不理会他的眼神，只是又把性器往深了送，看着波兰人的肚子里是怎么被灌了一股又一股精液；他清楚莱万多夫斯基的极限，而他此次非要豁开那底线，还要在上面撒上不能愈合的盐。

他渴望听那临门一脚时的尖叫。

曼朱基奇闭着眼睛，栏杆被莱万的骨节敲打得叮咚作响，床垫因为两人的体重发出机械的哀鸣，还有性器拍打臀部的击打声，人喘得像拉风箱，指甲刮裂了床单。它们合着拍子，像是一首恼人的协奏曲。

汗水从曼朱基奇的眉头滴下来。他只想弹奏莱万多夫斯基的身体。

莱万的双腿被拉开，拇指伸到他的内里去抠挖了些精液出来，上一轮的东西早已把那个小洞封满了，只需稍微挤压，它就能从波兰屁股的缝隙里流出来。

刮擦的刺激使人一阵颤，一小股稀薄的精液又喂进了床单，伴随着细不可闻的一声抗议。曼朱基奇并未停手，他像是终于摸准了乐器的秘密，马上又换了自己那根挺进去，循着位置，每次都敲击在准头上，身下吭出的声音断断续续，像是呓语。

他的叫声听起来愈发滑稽，与用铁棍殴打钢琴无二，琴键破碎，轻重颠倒，只能发出噪音；曼朱基奇的阴茎也搅合着他，从内里搅烂他的神经，声带自顾自的震动，直到喉咙里泛起腥甜。

声音断断续续的，有一瞬间，他觉得自己像是在肏一只不足月的奶猫。

莱万开始故意摆动腰臀，像是要摆脱。曼朱基奇眼看着他推脱出半个阴茎的长度，随即拖着胳膊把人拽回去又肏进去整根，仅用一只手就压着他的大腿，撕开了禁区。把他的另一条腿扛在肩膀上，半跪着的姿势方便他的阴茎更大幅度的进出，洞口的嫩肉也被带出来，周圈打出白色泡沫。他知道波兰人快到了，即使他再也射不出什么。

眉毛皱着，眼角和下面的嫩肉一样肿胀发红。

“说出来。”曼朱基奇用手钳着他的脸颊，把他的头重新按回到枕头里。

呼吸喷洒在虎口，眼泪把掌心淋了个湿透。

嘴唇挨着对方的耳廓，他的嘶吼 “听”来像羽毛一样，舔过莱万的耳膜，落到枕边，还没有那些洒在他脸上的精液来得实在，只不过所有的努力化成一股热气，当他终于因为疼痛和快感席卷全身而哭喊出来，曼朱基奇反而如释重负；他把自己比作毫无道德感的庸医，非要治好这位“病人”。

莱万把最后一点东西挤出身体，他眨不掉眼皮上的男人的体液，干脆闭上了眼睛。

做爱更像是从哪里偷来的机会，随之而来的耳鸣则是他迟到的惩罚。

他或许又不愿意张口说话了。曼朱基奇抹掉莱万脸上的精液，瞪着空气抱怨着。

——

三个月后，现代科技让他重新成为记者们包围的焦点。

术后的疤痕边上已经长出两指宽的黑色发茬，像是抓痕。他也抚摸着它，向所有人播报这项奇迹。

“你没有说实话。”

曼朱基奇关掉电视，身边的人并没有表示出不满，自顾自啃着一颗苹果。体内的装置和他的身体还算契合，咀嚼也不再会引起疼痛和耳鸣，莱万正考虑重新练出腹部的线条，以便适应那身新西装。

他盯着门框和桌角上的软体，任由克罗地亚人轻抚着他的耳廓，他终于不会再撞到门框了。他打开社交软件，看到有人私信他：“大家都很欢迎你以这种方式回归。”

他想起在任职发布会上，他和所有人都握了手。

罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基把笑容和眼泪重新藏进一个吻里。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> *文内说法皆为瞎编，有病要就医，听医生的，没错。


End file.
